Bowler Hat Guy
Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, or also better known as the Bowler Hat Guy, is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 47th full-length animated feature film Meet the Robinsons. He was voiced by as an adult, and Matthew Josten as a young boy. Appearance Michael is a tall, slender man with brown hair and a thin mustache. He is often seen wearing a bowler hat and suit. He is commonly dressed in black as an adult. Personality As a young boy, Michael is more interested in baseball than his roommate's inventing hobby, though he still tolerated and went along with Lewis' wacky and whimsical schemes. However, after he missed the winning catch, his fury became completely uncontrollable and powerful, as he was constantly in a very bad mood. Once the orphanage shut down, as time progressed (and as he grew up), his resentment of Lewis grew. As an adult, Michael never really matured, acting insane and foolish, suggesting that he never went onto higher education after school. His old-fashioned and tatty clothing and stubborn willingness to remain bitter, spiteful and aggressive make him the opposite to Lewis in every way, since Lewis represented moving forward and progressing. Despite all of this, however, he still had some standards as he was shown to be genuinely horrified when Doris enslaved humanity. However, Goob is shown to mainly be incompetent, immature, and more pathetic than truly villainous. And as mentioned, he never wanted to enslave all humanity, just ruin Lewis' future. History ''Meet the Robinsons'' Michael Yagoobian is Lewis' roommate at the orphanage. It is completely unknown why his parents left him in the orphanage or if they died when he was too young. He is kept up all night helping Lewis on his memory scanner. As a member of the local Little League team, the Dinos, Goob never really takes an interest in his roommate's inventing. The last game of the season occurs on the same day as the Science Fair. During the 9th inning, he falls asleep and misses the winning catch. The other players on his beat him up for it and he never lets it go. No one wants to adopt him since he is so angry. He also believes that everyone hates him, despite a few that are willing to become a friend, he is too angry to notice. Eventually, the orphanage is closed down and he is left behind. He spends the next 30 years in the orphanage, never changing out of his baseball uniform and listening over the radio tormenting himself listening to Lewis' successes as Cornelius Robinson. He finally decides that his current situation is Lewis' fault, reasoning that if Lewis hadn't kept him up all night working on his project, he would've caught the ball and could've been adopted. He threw eggs and toilet-papers at Robinson Industries as a pathetic attempt at revenge. Then, he meets Doris, who tells her story about being a helping hat, a slave to humans. She says that she is capable of more things, but Cornelius did not see her as anything else she was capable of doing. Cornelius thought she was shut down, but she escaped the lab and swore revenge, plotting to steal the Robinsons' time machine. Realizing his simple plan was inferior to what Doris had in mind, Goob added in the sabotage of the Science Fair to the hat's scheme. The two joined forces, and Goob took on the identity of Bowler Hat Guy. He steals the time machine from the Robinsons rather easily when Wilbur fails to listen to his mother and forgets to lock the garage door. He ruins the science fair where Lewis is presenting his memory scanner, then steals the device and takes it to Inventco. Since he doesn't know anything about the scanner, he is thrown out, and at Doris' suggestion, they start to track Lewis for help. Checking at the orphanage, Goob runs into his past self, who had just returned after being beaten up by his baseball team. After being reminded that Lewis likes to hang out on the roof, future Goob decides to go up there, but not before telling his past self to nurture his hatred and resentment for Lewis. Upon discovering that Wilbur had followed them to the past, and was now gone, they return to the future and land invisible in the Robinsons' lawn. When Doris leaves to get Lewis out of the Robinson house, she gives him control of a mini-Doris so that he can accompany her without leaving the time machine. After spying on Lewis, Doris flies off on her own, while Goob ponders how to get him out of the house. After finding a bar of frogs, he has an idea of taking control of Frankie and using him to intercept Lewis and bring him to Goob. This fails as Frankie is too small to grab Lewis. After dismissing Frankie, a garden structure gives him the idea to go back in time and steal a T-Rex named "Tiny". He then sends him controlled by Mini-Doris after Lewis. With the help of the Robinsons, Lewis and Wilbur defeat Tiny and Mini-Doris is taken away by the frogs to her presumed destruction, while Doris chastises Goob for his plan. However, they seize their chance when Lewis is walking away from the Robinson family after being seemingly betrayed, Goob promising to use the time machine to take him back to see his mother if he will repair the memory scanner. Wilbur's arrival makes Lewis angry enough to agree, and Goob flies them in the time machine to his old orphanage home. After Lewis fixes the memory scanner, Doris ties him up and takes him prisoner, and then Goob tells his story. Carl and Wilbur save Lewis, but before they can reach the house, Doris impales Carl and steals back the memory scanner, and Goob pauses just long enough to taunt them before going back to the past. Goob successfully passes off the memory scanner as his own, and then presents the idea of helping hats to Inventco. Sometime shortly afterwards, the helping hats begin terrorizing and enslaving the people, and Goob is horrified about it, as he only wanted to ruin Lewis' future, not condemn humanity. But Doris, having no more use for Goob, sics several hats on him and presumably kills or enslaves him. This future is ultimately edited, however, after Lewis uses the time machine to go back to before it was set in motion. At the point in time immediately after Goob signs the contract and makes the invention his own, Lewis appears and tells him that Doris is using him and will kill him after getting what she wants. Goob sees Doris being destroyed after Lewis promises he will never invent her. Lewis then shows Goob the industrial, smog-filled future that Doris would have created, which fades after a few seconds thanks to Lewis' intervention in the past, restoring the original, peaceful future. As Wilbur is restored into existence, he attacks Goob on sight, until Lewis pulls him and tells his future son of his association with Goob. Then Goob leaves, wondering what to do next despite Lewis getting Wilbur to offer to have the Robinsons adopt him. He leaves his binder behind with his checklist and one unchecked box that has a question mark next to it, feeling extremely remorseful for his past actions against Lewis. Upon returning to the past, instead of going straight to the Science Fair, Lewis heads to the ball field where young Goob is sleeping. Lewis yells at him, waking him up and Goob catches the ball he missed before, winning the game and negating the events that led to his transformation into the Bowler Hat Guy. Goob is shown as a much happier person afterwards, no longer having a reason to be so furious. He is seen carrying around his trophy and getting adopted by the Hendersons, a couple that had previously interviewed Lewis and having an amicable goodbye with Lewis when he leaves the orphanage. It's completely unknown what will happen with Goob in the future, but given thanks to Lewis that he won the baseball game and was saved from became evil, he never transformed into the Bowler Hat Guy and surely became a more nicer and successful person. Disney Parks Upon the release of the film, the Bowler Hat Guy made meet-and-greet appearances throughout some of the Disney theme parks. He usually appeared alongside Lewis and Wilbur. Despite his reformation at the end of Meet the Robinsons, Bowler Hat Guy also made an appearance with classic Disney Villains for the "Unleash the Villains" stage event at Disney's Hollywood Studios in 2013. Quotes }} Trivia *Stephen J. Anderson, director of the film as well as providing the voice of Bowler Hat Guy, also did the voices of Bud and Tallulah Robinson. As a result, Bowler Hat Guy interrupts the commentary for the Meet the Robinsons DVD three times trying to explain how he got in on the project. *He was originally supposed to be voiced by Jim Carrey, who rejected it because he was going to star in the film The Number 23. *In the film, there is no confirmed explanation of what became of Goob in the altered timeline created by Doris, though it is likely that Doris either enslaved him or killed him. However, the former is extremely unlikely, as the only use that Goob had for Doris was that he was the only one who could present the memory scanner to Inventco because Doris was not going to be able to do so as it was a robotic hat. *Having had possession of one of the two time machines, Goob could have went back in time and prevent his younger self from falling asleep during the baseball game as long as Doris was not watching him (since this would cause Goob and Doris' alliance to lose purpose and Doris needed Goob to accomplish her plans). It could be that Goob did not have enough common sense or he found more satisfaction in following Doris. **This was explored in an alternate ending of the film, when after Lewis emerged into the meeting room with the time machine, he brought the Bowler Hat Guy back in time to the day of the game. As the winning catch was thrown, Bowler Hat Guy yelled to his younger self to awaken, resulting in him making the winning catch. Bowler Hat Guy celebrates this, and realizes that all along, he didn't have to destroy Lewis' future, but only had to wake himself up. He shudders as he realizes how very little he thought everything through, but then sincerely thanks Lewis, who replies that it was his pleasure. Bowler Hat Guy then fades from existence, and Doris follows a moment later as Lewis says that he's never going to invent her. Why this alternate ending was deleted and replaced after John Lasseter entered into the project remains unknown. Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Incompetent Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Burglars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Honorable